


I get to love you, and it's the best thing that I'll ever do

by Moondrako



Series: Merlot (Merlance) Stories [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, But writing is fun, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I am very tired, Ill just have to make it myself, M/M, No beta we die like Edwin, The fandom sleeps on this ship far too much, They deal with Camelot's shit for everyday, and darn it If I can't find content on these two, as a treat, just a bit though, just let them sleeo, just two boys being soft with each other, so who needs sleep amirite?, there a bit of angst, they deserve a moment for themselves, two bros sleeping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondrako/pseuds/Moondrako
Summary: Lancelot contemplates a bit as Merlin sleeps.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlot (Merlance) Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006635
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	I get to love you, and it's the best thing that I'll ever do

**Author's Note:**

> Merlot time! or is it Merlance? Idk, I call it Merlot, fewer chances of having Mermaid Lance from Voltron appear on my feed lmao
> 
> The title is lyrics to the song "I Get to Love You" by Ruelle 
> 
> Enjoy

Night falls quickly over the forest. 

They have decided on a small clearing that lay hidden. 

Merlin had wrapped their little spot with cloaking and protection spells. 

The fire eats at the wood lazily, warmth spreading from its tendrils to where they lay curled. 

Lancelot breathes in, the scent of wood and herbs filling his senses. Almost like a drug, his body relaxes completely. 

Merlin lay in his arms, midnight locks tickle his chin and lean but firm arms wrap around his waist. 

Lancelot smiles softly, and he thinks of all they've achieved together. 

He's glad they manage to get these few days to themselves. Both bound by their duty to Camelot never really get a chance to just **be.**

Keeping Camelot safe from Morgana and other sorcerers trying to kill their king can be pretty exhausting. He also noticed how Merlin would slump more as more sorcerers came with revenge in their hearts instead of peace. 

He does not know the feeling of being hunted, not like sorcerers have during the purge, even those who are hunted now. But he knows the disappointment of the change you wish for not being achieved. He knows the feeling of knives cutting through flesh as the people you hope to understand, to listen decide to attack you instead. 

But that's not important now. Those are thoughts for the Lancelot of Tomorrow. 

Tonight, he holds the man in his arms. Hopes that by holding him, he is able to help ease the pressing burden from his shoulders. 

Tonight, he holds the man close, thinks of flowers, and soft music played by bards. He feels his heart swell at the love he holds for Merlin. He thanks the stars for being able to hold the man this night. And when the sun comes up, he'll thank it for lighting their path. 

"I love you" He whispers, and Merlin shifts in his arms, nose pressing more into his collarbone and a soft sigh warms his skin. He smiles and closes his eyes.

Tonight, he falls asleep. Dreams filled with melted gold eyes and the twinkling bells of a laugh. 

And tomorrow, he will wait for the day they'll get to do this again

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all! Hope you enjoyed, constructive criticism welcome. I am very tired so I wouldn't say this is my BEST work but well, you win some, you lose some.
> 
> Have a good day/afternoon/evening dearies
> 
> Till the next!


End file.
